kuenstlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Joulia Strauss
Joulia Strauss ( ; * 1974 in Leningrad) ist Bildhauerin, Medien- und Performancekünstlerin. Sie vereint Kunst, Wissenschaft, Technologie und Politik. Biografie Sie studierte in den Jahren 1993 bis 1995 an der Neue Akademie der Schönen Künste in St. Petersburg bei Professor Timur Novikow und schloss mit Diplom ab. An der Universität der Künste Berlin (1995–2000) trat sie in die Meisterklasse von Professor Georg Baselitz ein und wurde mit dem Präsidentenpreis ausgezeichnet.Vita Joulia Strauss www.goroo.net Als Studentin hat sie maßgeblich zu der künstlerischen Richtung des Neoakademismus beigetragen. In den Jahren von 2000 bis 2005 wirkte sie bei art science, einem privaten Ort zur Förderung der Zusammenkunft von Kunst und Wissenschaft (zahlreiche Vorträge und Ausstellungen, mit Alexander Wahrlich). Gleichzeitig war Strauss Dozentin an der German Film School bei Berlin und bis 2007 auch – gemeinsam mit Manuel Bonik – auf Reboot.fm und Twen.fm tätig. Von 2004 bis 2009: Atelierfest/Werkstattparty wechselnde Ausstellungen mit jungen, in Berlin tätigen Künstlern im Atelier, mit Martina Schumacher. Von 2009 bis 2013 veranstaltete sie zusammen mit Alexander Wahrlich und Sotirios Bahtsetzis "Spree-Athen", Abende der Zusammenkunft von Protaggonisten aus der Kunst, Philosophie, Medientheorie in Berlin und Athen. Joulia Strauss lebt und arbeitet in Berlin.Kurzporträt mit Video von Joulia Strauss arte.tv 2008 Einzelausstellungen (Auswahl) 2011 „Modulating Politics“, Kunsthalle Palazzo, Liesthal bei Basel 2010 "Welcome to the Mediterranean Basin", Beton7 Gallery, Athen 2008 „Cat-Notation”, COMA Galerie, Berlin 2006 „Phantasmagoric Cell”, Museum Porte de Hal, Brüssel 2005 „Preview Berlin”, Galerie Jette Rudolph, Einzelpräsentation, Berlin 2004 „Berliner Liste”, Breitengraser room for contemporary sculpture, Einzelpräsentation, Berlin „gott@computer.de”, Französischer Dom, Berlin 2003 „Romanticism Regeneration”, breitengraser room for contemporary sculpture, Berlin 2003 „Medienspiritismus. VideoKabinet”, art_science, Berlin, Guelman Gallery, Moskau 2002 „FreudGeist und AutomatenFehlleistung”, Museum der Träume Freuds, St. Petersburg 2001 „Meisterschülerpreis”, Galerie Michael Schultz, Berlin 2000 „Virtual Kingdom of Beauty”, Pergamonmuseum, mit der Galerie Hohenthal und Bergen, Berlin „People of Brussels”, Art Kiosk Gallery, Brüssel, „Brussels - Cultural Capital - 2000”, Brüssel 1997 „Skulpturportraits von Rivermen”, Museum Sommergarten, St. Petersburg „Twelve Caesars of the Techno-Empire”, E-Werk, Berlin Ausstellungsbeteiligungen (Auswahl) 2014 „Global Activism“, ZKM Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe 2013 „In the Studio“, Kunsthalle Athena „White Nights Festival“, Museum of Modern Art, Perm' 2012 „Sound Art“, Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe „Technological Tampering“, 129 Galerie, Berlin „Occupy Berlin Biennale 7“, KW Institute for Contemporary Art, Berlin 2011 „Fourth Moscow Biennale“, ARTPLAY, Moskau „Inside the Artist's Studio“, Tin T Gallery, Tessaloniki „Songs of the Swamp“, Kunsthalle Exnergase, Wien 2010 „Celebration of Media-Activism”, Zhir Gallery, Moskau „Aporien der Liebe”, BQ Galerie, Berlin „Kunsthalle Athena”, Athens-Metaxurgeio „Symptomatic Greece. Art and Politics After Crisis”, Museum der Träume Freuds, St. Petersburg 2009 „Heaven”. Athen-Biennale 2 „Notation. Kalkül in den Künsten”, ZKM Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe 2008 „Living Magazines”, Kunstverein Hamburg „Contemporary Art in the Traditional Museum”, ProArte Festival, Pulkovo Observatorium, St. Petersburg 2007 „The Great Society”, Esther M. Klein Art Gallery, Philadelphia „Saloon”, Moscow Biennale 2 „Next Level” (Kat.), Kunstverein Wolfsburg 2006 „Video Artists in Dialogue”, Hudson Valley Center for Contemporary Art, Peekskill, NY „Radiorevolten” (Kat), Stadthaus, Halle an der Saale „Inertia”, Freuds Dream Museum, St. Petersburg 2005 „Röhrender Hirsch am Bergsee”, Kunsthaus Uri „Urban Realities, Fokus Istanbul” (Kat.), Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin „Romantik in der Zeitgenössischen Kunst”, Kunsthalle Palazzo, Liesthal „Ars Digital 2004” (Kat.), Moscow Bienniale 1 2004 „Art Is an Illusion” (Kat.), RuArts Gallery, Moskau 2003 „Berlin-Moskau, Moskau-Berlin” (Kat.), Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin, 2003 „Live” (Kat.), Forum Stadtpark, Graz, „Graz – Cultural Capital -2003” 2002 „Die Griechische Klassik. Idee oder Wirklichkeit?” (Kat.), Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin 2001 „Tirana Biennale-1” (Kat.), National Gallery, Tirana „Between Earth and Heaven” (Kat.), Oostende Museum of Modern Art „You don´t have to have cows to be a cowboy” (Kat.), Galerie im Parkhaus, Berlin „4th Baltic Biennial” (Kat.), Muzeum Narodowe w Szczecinie, Stettin 2000 „Berlin 2000”, AXA Colonia, Köln „Kuenstler fuer Kinder” (Kat.), Jüdisches Museum, Berlin „Richtfest” (Kat.), Galerie Michael Schultz, Berlin 1999 „Nostalgie in Istambul”, mit der Klasse Baselitz, Deutsche Guggenheim, Berlin 1998 „Rene Magritte and Contemporary Art” (Kat.), Oostende Museum of Modern Art 1997 „Kabinet”, (Kat.), mit Yegor Ostrov, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam Performances und Vorträge (Auswahl) 2014 „Eccentricity“, Performance Festival, Besançon 2013 „The Fracture of Nothing – On the Return of Nihilism“, ICI Institute for Cultural Inquiry, Berlin 2012 „Den Lauten Stummen. Denkend kehrt der Dank zurück“, ZKM Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe „Mediating the Immediate“, Podiumsdiskussion, Berlin Bennale 7, Berlin „Was wir in Berlin machen“, Smolny Universität, St. Petersburg 2011 „Monument to the Junkies of Omonia. Danced by the dog. Sang by the cat“, Villa Vigoni, Italien 2010 „Uraufführung des ältesten altgriechischen Musikfragments in Berlin”, BQ Galerie, Berlin, 2010 2009 „Cat-Notation”, mit Martin Carlé, ZKM, Karlsruhe 2008 „Preparing the Arrival of te Gods”, mit Friedrich Kittler und Martin Carlé, Tate Modern, London 2006 „Display. Kulturelle Entfaltung digitaler Bilder”, Friedrich-Schiller-Universiät, Planetarium, Jena 2004 „Death of the Game Industry”, Transmediale, Berlin 2003 „Live”, Forum Stadtpark, Graz 2002 „Media Arts”, ein Vortrag im St. Gillis Gefängnis, mit Art Kiosk Projects, Brüssel 2001 „Tirana Biennale 1”, National Gallery, Tirana „Between Earth and Heaven”, Oostende Museum of Modern Art „SOS Rada Freude”, mit superchannel, bb2, Berlin 2000 „Exam of the Professors”, Performance als Meisterschülerprüfung, Hochschule der Künste, Berlin 1998 „Academism Today”, Oostende Museum of Modern Art und Art Kiosk Gallery, Brüssel „ICEA International Symposium on Electronic Arts”, Liverpool „Digital Evening”, „Ceterum Censeo”, Marstall, Berlin 1997 „Lady With the Dog”, Berlin, mit Oleg Kulik, Berlin Veranstaltete Konferenzen (Auswahl) 2012 „Götter und Schriften rund ums Mittelmeer. In Memoriam Friedrich Kittler“, zusammen mit Peter Weibel, Peter Berz Gerhard Scharbert, ZKM Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie Karlsruhe 2003 „Man-Machine“, Museum der Träume Freuds, St. Petersburg Kataloge, Buchprojekte 2014 „Global Activism“, mit Daniel Mützel, Spezialausgabe des Magazins Krytyka Polityczna 2012 „Media Impact“, mit Peter Weibel und Tatiana Volkova 2011 Joulia Strauss. Modulating Politics, zusammen mit Sotirios Bahtsetzis, Spree Athen Verlag, Berlin „10++ Prorgammtexte für Mögliche Welten“, erste Monografie von Peter Weibel in russischer Sprache, Logos Publishers, Moskau 2003 „Kabinet Man-Machine“, zusammen mit Viktor Mazin und Alexander Wahrlich, Skythien Verlag, St. Petersburg Veröffentlichungen, Interviews über die künstlerische Arbeit (Auswahl 2008-2014) TAZ, „Demonstrationen sind Performances“, 25.01.2014 Deutschland Radio Kultur, „Pussy Riot hatten vor Putin keine Angst“, 20.08.2012 Von Hundert, „Anomyrphous“, von Johannes Wilms, 08-2012 Radio Multikult, „Kontrapunkt“, mit Eike Gebhard, 01.04.2012 „The Scadal of Self-Contradiction“, Herausgegeben von Luca Di Blasi, Manuele Gragnolati, Christoph Holzhey, Turia und Kant, Wien-Berlin, 2012 Vedomosti (Russland), „4 Moskau Biennale der Zeitgenössischen Kunst“, von Igor Grebelnikov, 23.09.11 BaZ, Basler Zeitung, „Das Orakel von Liestal“, von Daniel Morgenthaler, 05.05.2011 BZ, Basellandschaftliche Zeitung, „Altgriechisches verknüpft mit Computerkunst“, von Ingeborg Ströle, 10.06.2011 news.ch, „Joulia Strauss in der Kunsthalle Palazzo“, 14.06.2011 Die Zeit, „Athen, Du Ärmste“, von Moritz von Uslar, 12.05.2010 Hannoverische Allgemeine, „Joulia Strauss über Athen und die Griechen“, von Johanna Di Blasi, 12.05.2010 Kunstzeitung, „Was nach der Business-Kunst kommt: Geld oder Geist?”, von Johanna und Luca Di Blasi, 04.2010 „Mathesis & Graphé, Leonard Euler und die Entfaltung der Wissenssysteme”, Herausgegeben von Horst Bredekamp und Wladimir Velminski, Akademie Verlag, 2010 blog.art21.org, „Inside The Artist's Studio: Joulia Strauss”, von Georgia Kotretsos, 30.10.2009 „Tomograph. Künstlerinnen im Gespräch”, von Peter Stohler, Herausgegeben von Winfried Stürzl & Vivien Moskaliuk, Arnoldsche Art Publishers, Stuttgart, 2009 ARTE „Künstlerportraits”, 26.11.2008 Financial Times, „The Diary: Susan Irvine” 02.08.2008 Weblinks * ** Persönliche Website ** Persönlicher Blog ** Biographische Angaben bei Kunstradio – Radiokunst **http://blog.art21.org/2009/10/30/inside-the-artists-studio-joulia-strauss/#.U5383fl_vAk Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Russischer Künstler Kategorie:Installationskünstler Kategorie:Geboren 1974 Kategorie:Künstler